


Coming Out of the Closet

by themarkofpain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarkofpain/pseuds/themarkofpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a fire drill in the middle of the night at Dean and Cas' dorm, and they do not want to leave their room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out of the Closet

"Aw fuck," Dean complained in a groan before he stuffed a pillow over his head. Though that did little to soften the shrill wailing of the fire alarm coming from the dorm's hallway.

Dean peaked out from under his pillow to look at his clock - it was 3:16 AM. Dean groaned again before looking over at his roommate, Cas, who, like Dean, was trying to muffle the piercing sound by burying his head under his pillow and sheets. Dean laughed at the sight, not surprised in the slightest since it takes his best friend almost an hour to get out of bed every morning.

Dean really did not want to leave the warmth of their room. Going to a university in Michigan had its perks; but it being -10 degrees almost every night since November was definitely not one of them. And that night was no exception with their phones reporting that it was -8.

What made Dean even more upset was that he knew that there was no real danger or fire in there dorm. It was a Friday night, well now Saturday morning, and Dean and Cas had been smelling weed smoke all night from the rooms three floors below them.

"I really don't want to go out there, man," Dean whined.

"They check all the rooms," Cas reminded Dean after he shifted to get a better look at his best friend.

Dean had let out a loud sigh before saying, "We're gonna freeze our dicks off if we go out there, and just because a bunch of assholes couldn't bother to be more careful with their blunt smoke."

Cas smiled at the comment before smugly replying, "It wouldn't be much of a loss if your dick froze off." Even though Cas knew there were things he wished he could do with that dick.

"Wow, look who's the asshole now," Dean teased while he threw a pillow at Cas' face.

Cas laughed as he threw the pillow back at Dean, who smoothly avoided the projectile and gave Cas a smug smile, while Cas rolled his eyes in return. Cas then sat up in his bed and fidgeted with the blankets while he said, "We could umm, we could hide in the closet." His ears and neck had turned pink after the suggestion as he continued to not look at Dean.

Which Dean was very happy about for the moment, since he felt his cheeks burning with a blush.

"Um yea, that-that's a good idea," Dean stammered. Cas looked up at Dean as soon as he started talking and Dean had to turn away from his big blue eyes that were glowing in the soft darkness. They held something that Dean didn't want to think about. Something he didn't want to let himself hope was real.

Cas was the first one to finally move, and he stumbled slightly due to the blanket he wrapped around his shoulders as he waddled toward their small joint closet. Dean took a shaky breath before he too moved from his bed and toward the closet.

It took a minute for the two to adjust themselves in the cramped space and to fully close the sliding door; but soon enough they were enveloped in complete darkness and each others' breath.

However, Dean was extremely grateful for the temporary blindness so that his best friend couldn't see the deep blush that had spread across his face as soon as he felt Cas' sweet breath tickle his lips. They couldn't have been more than three inches away from each other, and Dean couldn't help but want to make that distance even shorter.

"Well, at least we're not cold," Cas whispered. Dean laughed softly and he could practically hear the smile that Dean knew was on Cas' face.

"I think I'm a bit too warm now," Dean muttered in reply.

"Well, at least your dick won't fall off," Cas said with a smirk, somehow managing to sound much more confident than he felt. Dean on the other hand, knew that he wasn't hiding his feelings very well. He should have realized that going into a crammed closet with your best friend who you happened to have a huge crush on would be a bad idea.

"I -," But then there was the unmistakable sound of walking that was coming closer to their door and Cas threw his hand over Dean's mouth. 

Dean instantly became silent, but Cas continued to press his hand on his mouth and Dean wasn't sure if it was wonderful or torturous.

The police then knocked on their door and both Dean and Cas stopped breathing.

"Anyone in there?" Some policeman questioned and then the door swiftly opened. The two took shallow breathes in their hiding spot as they heard the man take a few steps into their room. However, it only lasted about ten seconds before the policeman started to retreat from the room.

"Clear!" the man yelled as their door was firmly shut.

Dean and Cas continued to quietly breath together as they heard other officals make their way down the dorm's hallway. It only took a few minutes for the two to be surrounded by silence once more.

Cas slowly moved his hand away from Dean's mouth but then rested it against the side of his neck instead, and Dean hoped that Cas couldn't feel his pulse increase. But Cas only started to laugh and Dean couldn't help but laugh along with him; both of them realizing what they had gotten away with.

Cas then started to absently rub Dean's jaw with his thumb, finding it much easier to show affection for his long time crush when he couldn't see his reaction.

Dean's breath hitched at the soft movement and he swallowed the small lump in his throat before whispering, "Cas?"

"Dean?"

"What would you do if I kissed you?" Dean tentatively asked before he lost his nerve.

The corner of Cas' mouth twitched up, "I would very enthusiastically kiss you back."

And when Dean quickly brought their lips together, Cas did just that. 

Dean felt like he was going to explode. Cas felt so good, so right, against his lips that he couldn't stop all the whimpers and sounds that were coming out of his own mouth. Cas absorbed and savored every sound, never wanting either of them to stop.

But eventually Dean pulled away and rested his forehead against Cas', smiling at him even though the other couldn't see. But Cas was smiling too.

Dean then suddenly laughed before he said, "I know you've never been with a guy before, Cas, so would you like to come out of the closet with me?"

"That was awful," Cas replied but he couldn't help to laugh as well before he pulled his beautiful dork in for another kiss.


End file.
